Nepgear (Hyperdimension Neptunia)
|-|Nepgear= |-|Purple Sister= |-|Mk2 Processor Unit= Character Synopsis Nepgear '''is the secondary leading character of Hyperdimension Neptunia, first making her appearance in the title Hyperdimension Neptunia: MK2. Contrary to Neptun, her older sister, she is generally more shy and introverted. Nepgear has a tendency to go from being confident to scared whenever something bad happens especially her older sister, Neptune. This is likely the trauma caused by her capture and imprisonment at the graveyard with her sisters for three years. As Goddess Candidate, Nepgear can transform into her CPU counterpart: Purple Sister. As '''Purple Sister, her personality so far seems to be somewhat the same when in comparison to Neptune's, whose personality changes to more confident, less air-headed, and serious. Although she still maintains her merciful and friendly vibes she normally has a Nepgear Character Statistics Tiering: 5-B '''| '''4-B with Low Shares, 2-A 'with High Shares '''Verse: '''Hyperdimension Neptunia '''Name: '''Nepgear and Purple Sister. She has many nicknames such as Nep-Jr, Gear-chan or Ge-ge '''Gender: '''Female '''Age: '''Unknown '''Classification: '''CPU Candidate / Goddess of Planeptune '''Special Abilities: ' |-|Nepgear=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts (Shown to be an adept master in martial arts), 4th Wall Awarness (Nepgear consistently addresses the the audience and alludes to many common tropes in fiction, of which has even allowed her to outsmart opponents), Weapon Mastery (Consistently wields different variations of a sword with expert finesse), Energy Manipulation (Many techniques allow Neptune to bend and even shoot energy from her blades or naturally in the form of cutting edges), Fire Manipulation (Via Hot Edge; Gramblaze produces and can attack with flames that is stated to be able to cut "All Worldly" things), Lightning Manipulation (Magana Flamberge controls proton energy to produce lightning), Soul Manipulation (Gehaburn attacks and consumes the souls of those it hits), Absorption (Astral Blade absorbs the stars in the night sky to empower itself), Non-Physical Interaction (Can interact with incorporeal beings), Tranformation (Can transform into her Goddess Form), Negation (Gehaburn is capable of negating the immortality of CPUs, being able to kill them permanent), Elemental Manipulation (In the variety of Ice, Wind, Water and Earth), Poison Manipulation (Poison Edge causes opponents to become poisoned when used), Darkness Manipulation (Noctis Edge creates an attack comprised of darkness), Explosion Manipulation (Burst Explosion creates a massive scale explosion at will). Resistance to Elemental Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement, Poison Manipulation. Power Nullification |-|Purple Sister=All Previous Abilities + Flight, Spatial Manipulation and Reality Warping (fixed the altered reality of Hyper Dimension), Immortality (Type 1 & 8; Reliant on the existence of shares), Empathic Manipulation, Mind Manipulation (Embedded with Share Crystals, which allow's others to restore faith and also alter one's state of mind, such as with Rom's brainwashing being overwritten) 'Destructive Ability: Planet Level '(Despite being weaker than Neptune, she is not too far beyond her and also is shown to be comparable to Blanc, who can wield weapons capable of crushing entire planets) | 'Solar System Level '''with Low Shares (Even CPUs with Low Shares are unfathombly superior to their base forms, to the degree where CPUs view their base forms as obstacles and mere shadows of their true power. Should be vastly superior to weapons such as The Planet Crusher, which is described as a weapon capable of destroying the planet and The Astral Blade, which is capable of converting the power of all stars into raw power ), '''Multiverse Level+ '''with High Shares (Stronger than Histoire, who can channel the power of existence to attack opponents, which includes all parallel dimensions. Fought against Kurome, who's dreams created Heart Dimension, a realm where dreams become entire dimensions that extends to all version of Gameindustri) 'Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ '(Capable of doding lightning attacks and reacting to enemies who can react to thunder spells) | '''Massively FTL+ '''with Low Shares (Capable of keeping up with CPUs that can fly to the center of Zero Dimension, a realm so big it contains several dimensions and the dreams of infinite people), '''Immeasurable '(Can keep up with CPU’s who are superior to Histoire. Can keep up with Kurome, who is capable of moving freely within "Multi-Dimensional Space", of which is treated as higher dimensional) '''Lifting Ability: Class Y (Shouldn't be any weaker than Blanc, who can wield weapons with enough power to crush planets) | Immeasaurable ' 'Striking Ability: Planet Class '''(Weaker than, but nonetheless comparable to Blanc, who wields weapons that can wield weapons capable of crushing entire planets) | '''Solar System Class '''with Low Shares, '''Multiverse Level+ '''with High Shares ' 'Durability: Planet Level (Can endure attacks from Blanc and CPUs comparable to her) | 'Solar System Level '''with Low Shares (Vastly superior to weapons capable of destroying planets and views their base forms as mere shadows and obstacles to their CPU forms. Additionally superior to items such as The Astral Blade ), '''Multiverse Level+ '''with High Shares (Survived the Spatial Hole that Rei created which was going to consume Hyperdimension, which is big enough to contain Zero Dimension. A realm comprised of dreams that became reality from across all iterations of Gameindustri) 'Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range normally, to Extended melee range with her sword Intelligence: She's an air head. But she's a genius when it comes to technological issues. Weaknesses: '''Nepgear is shy and lacks confidence in herself. Places a mental limit on her power in order to not outclass her sister '''Versions: Base | Purple Sister Other Attributes List of Equipment: '''A list of all Nepgear's Equiptment '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Hard Drive Divinity (HDD):' Nepgear transforms into her Goddess form. *'Heal: '''Nepgear casts a healing spell that restores 30% HP. *'Hyper''' Heal: 'Nepgear casts a healing spell that restores 50% HP. *'Formula Edge: Nepgear slashes the enemy with a high speed attack and finishes with a kick. *'Radical Saber:' Nepgear jumps and slashes the enemy. *'Lindworm:' Nepgear's high speed slashes that aims right for the enemy's heart. *'Starshine:' Nepgear imbues her sword with electricity and slashes the enemy which will break their armor. *'Fantastic Star:' Nepgear kicks the enemy into the air after a rush and ends with a slash wave. *'Gear Knuckle:' Nepgear punches her enemy with rage. *'Aerial Assault:' Nepgear cuts the enemy with a acrobatic blade dance. *'Mirage Dance:' Nepgear slashes the enemy multiple times while dancing. *'Slash Wave:' Nepgear swings her blade so fast that it creates a shockwave. *'Panzer Blade:' Nepgear's powerful attack. She slashes the enemy from 5 different directions. *'Celestial Severance:' Nepgear's secret move. She removes her blade's limiter to create an extremely power in short time. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Games Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia Category:Protagonist Category:Heroes Category:Female Characters Category:Gods Category:Geniuses Category:Martial Artist Category:Weapons Master Category:4th Wall Awareness Characters Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Flight Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Lightning Users Category:Absorbers Category:Fire Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Immortals Category:Negation Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Space Benders Category:Mind Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Poison Users Category:Wind Users Category:Water Users Category:Earth Users Category:Emotion Controllers Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2